1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for cutting off a pair of slide fastener stringers across element-free spaces between a plurality of coupling element chains with sliders mounted respectively thereon.
2. Prior Art
Conventional slide fastener cutting machines have a vertically movable stop finger against which longitudinally spaced chains of interengaged coupling elements are slidable. When an element-free space in the chain arrives, the stop finger projects into the space and engages the end of an adjacent chain, whereupon the sliding clasp fastener stringers are stopped for a cutting operation. A form of such stop finger is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,302,910, patented Nov. 24, 1942.
However, the prior stop finger fails to function properly on such chains of coupling elements having sliders mounted respectively thereon since the stop finger as slid on the chains gets in the way of the sliders.